


巴克比克的独白

by qilibali



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 搬文2009





	巴克比克的独白

当他们抓着铁链拉扯我的时候，我有点担心那个人类大胖子，如果我走了他怎么办呢，虽然我并不喜欢被饲养起来，但是看在他经常给我新鲜的食物的份上，他还是个慷慨的好人。

我知道伤害了一个人类不是件好事，但比起我的怒火，人类那点小小的惩罚又算得了什么？我看到一个浑身有血腥味的人类提着一把血味浓厚的长东西从我前面走过，我预计过一会当他经过我后面的时候可以用后腿把他踢成泥。

等等，你们这俩人类幼崽干什么非要我走？

其中一个下午还坐着我绕城堡飞了一圈，要不是他也还礼貌，我真想倒着飞回去，他的手揪着我羽毛的方法很不合适，还好我是头强壮的雄性，羽毛长得很牢靠。胖子之前没说可以骑我！

后来我要了加倍补偿嗯兔子味道不错。

现在我们已经走到林子里了，家的味道，猎物的香味，我先装作若无其事跟着这俩毛孩子，等他们不注意再跑！我真聪明！

喂，快点放开我，我要回森林了！

他们真讨厌！

你们没有闻到什么奇怪的味道吗？像是狼又不是，大概是不知道我在这？这是我的临时领地！我让你进来了嘛？就凭你这体型！！

出去！

我勇猛地冲上去从类人狼爪下解救了人类小孩，嗯表现得很好，你们要感谢我，没有吃的吗？这么小气！我救了你们！我饿了而你们这些小气的人！

我要走了，跟你们在一起太没有好处了——喂喂你们怎么又骑上来了！谁让你们骑的！谁说鞠躬了就能骑我！别揪我的羽毛！你们要我飞？嗯既然是要飞的话……

好吧，我又升上了天空……啊，很久没有飞翔了被拴着真不舒服，要是身上没有这俩小屁孩就好了，我可以横着飞竖着飞斜着飞倒着飞跳着飞还能……不过要是那样，在他俩掉下去之前非拔光了我脖子上漂亮的羽毛不可，哼。

哦？还要我做原地停飞这么高难度的动作，看我的吧！

这么高的楼里还有人——不对，这是谁！都没有鞠躬就爬上来了！喂喂你们越来越过分哦！！

虽然多了一个人，但我却没有感到添加了多少重量，好像只是逆风了一点点而已，好吧，先饶了你们，奇怪的人类们。

而且他居然没有揪我的羽毛——他的手很长可以绕着我的脖子围一圈抱得紧紧的，我怀疑我都可以倒着飞他都不会掉下去！

这样不错！后面俩小屁孩似乎是搂着他的，我的宝贝羽毛总算安全了！

回到地面，我看到了这个没重量人，比我见过的很多人类要高些，但比我和大胖子都要矮就是了，很瘦很瘦难怪不重，他身上有种难闻的味道，就像是腐肉——我不吃腐烂的食物！

但是狮鹫大概会喜欢这个味道那家伙有时候会吃腐烂的肉，恶！真讨厌，狮鹫都是些高傲又坏又……反正很讨厌的家伙。

你们居然让刚才这个人坐在我身上！喂小母人类幼崽走开点，我要远走高飞了，别摸我痒死了你力气太小了喂，哈哈哈痒死了你别摸了行不行！喂！这是你们的作战策略？太过分了你们怎么知道我怕痒的！

更糟糕的是，那个味道难闻的人又爬到我背上来了！

不行不行这味道太难闻了我要让冷空气吹一吹才行，我回到天空，这次他还是搂得我很紧，为了甩掉他——我在胖子那没有见过这个人他摔死了肯定不关我的事，嗯，就这么办。

我在天上转着圈圈打滚，我以为过不了几下他就会尖叫，然后掉下去，我所要做的就是控制住自己跑去接住他的好心，嗯，让他摔成一滩泥我大不了不去吃你就是了嘛。

但我没有听到什么动静，也许他胆子特别大些？看我的吧！我加快了旋转的速度，风声越来越大，转得我有点忘乎所以了。

这下你怕了没！？

“WOWOWOWO~~~WAHU~~”

这是什么的声音？我承认我被吓到了，这既不同于他们人类恐惧的尖叫——就像那个被我的爪子划了一下的臭小子那样，反正没听过，是我不知道的人类声音吧。

我一吃惊就差点没有收住转圈，扑腾挣扎了两下才抓住平衡，心脏有点紧张抽了两下，呼好险。

然后我听到背上的人哈哈大笑贴近了我的头：

“好样的啊你小子！真是该死地爽透了！！比扫帚厉害多了嘛~！”

我虽然不知道扫帚是什么，但我知道自己被表扬了，大概是他的脸还是什么贴着我的羽毛磨蹭，他还在发出听来像是喜悦的呼声，哦，原来，那是喜悦的声音啊。

于是，我划过夜空向上向上，一直向上飞，飞到比云还要高飞得比风还要高，然后，我收住翅膀，就像流星一样旋转掉落——我最喜欢这么做的时候大风从身上刮过的感觉啦，我听到那个人类在我背上再一次发出那种喜悦的声音。

我觉得我开始喜欢这个臭臭的人了。

也许我们还满合得来的，嗯！

后来我一直和他在一起，顺便一说，他后来不臭了。

有时候我自己捕猎，有时候他会给我吃的，就像胖子一样，他没有胖子那么强壮，但是要有趣得多。

我们会跑到空旷的草原上奔跑，在森林里一起抓虫子，还钻进过狭窄的山洞，在里面住了一段时间，我不喜欢山洞，但他看起来也不太喜欢，我也不喜欢吃死老鼠。

“抱歉Buck，再忍耐一下。”他这么说，我虽然听不太懂，不过好吧他的声音让我觉得舒服了很多。

他摸我的手也会让我很舒服，所以就原谅他了！

后来我们去了热带！

我喜欢热带！

我们在天空下转圈，不管怎么玩都可以，他有时候会松手掉下去，然后当他叫我的名字，我就接住他！

这太棒了！

我喜欢我背上这个人类！

不过讨厌的是，我们后来被关进了一间大屋子，就像那个狭窄的洞穴一样，我们不能出去飞，虽然吃的东西还不错，但我不喜欢那间房子。

他也不喜欢，他整天和我在一起，有时候他会说话，但我又听不太懂，我只能用嘴去梳理他乱糟糟的毛，他那时候才会笑一笑。

我说过我喜欢他的笑声吗？

有一天晚上，他急急忙忙出去了，走前给我留下了食物，我想要一起去，但是他摸着我的头要我留下。

好吧。

我等着他回来。

可是过了很久他也没有回来。

我又带上锁链回到了大胖子在森林旁边的小屋，他松开了链条让我可以到处溜达，我不明白，我哪里也找不到我熟悉的那个人。

他去哪了？什么时候回来？

没有人告诉我，我经常一个人在天上飞，玩花样掉落的时候，我想念那个人在我背上发出的喜悦的呼喊声。

fin

**Author's Note:**

> HP是我第一次进入同人圈，写了很多文，但都很青涩很小白，我挑选一些我自认为值得纪念的几篇搬来吧


End file.
